Untouched
by xyouarethemoonx
Summary: Song fic. Now 22, Max has a new job--at a club. While trying to liven up the party, Fang comes to visit her. But what happens when he starts looking at another club girl? How will Max get her revenge?


**My life has been so busy lately, I almost never log onto this site anymore. But I got this idea, and I had to write it down. It's very different from most fanfictions, the setting, Max, everything. But I hope you enjoy it. Please review! Just two seconds of your time would make me happy all week. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride, or the song Untouched by The Veronicas in any way, form or fashion. **

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalal, lalalala  
_

The bass from the large speakers that were located around the club ran through me, the music causing vibrations to rip through my body.

Yes, a club. Now, why would Maximum Ride be in a club?

Well, it's been quite a while since we've saved the world. Actually, Iggy, Fang and I were 22 now. And this was my job.

Turns out that some people find me attractive, with my height and slim figure and blondness and all that. So the club hired me to come 5 nights a week, along with 4 other girls, where we would dance, drink, and socialize. We added atmosphere to the place, and danced with various guys. We were the party, and the harder we partied, the more people came. Not my first choice on the job list, but considering I had no education to speak of whatsoever, it worked.

I angled myself closer to Sophie, one of my "coworkers," as we danced in the middle of the dance floor. It was a busy night. People packed the area around us. Guys were all over us, randomly pulling us over to dance with them before I would be claimed by someone else.

_  
lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more_

It had been about 40 minutes since I'd taken a break. I leaned closer to Sophie and shouted into her ear that I would be right back. She nodded in response and then moved her focus onto dancing with another atmosphere girl, Cheryl, and some other guy. I maneuvered myself through the crowd of people, letting the rhythm of the loud music guide me. People parted as I walked through, both guys and girls checking me out. With the kitten heels on, I grew another 4 inches. And the red halter top, black destroyed denim mini, gold hoops and smoky eye makeup didn't exactly make me blend in. That was the point.

As I detangled myself from the throb of people, I set my path towards the bar. With a nod to the bartender, she quickly made me a drink and passed it to me. One benefit of this job; free drinks. Everything was on the house. I downed about half of it before turning towards the club, leaning nonchalantly against the bar. I felt the gaze of many people on me. But for some reason, I felt like someone else was watching me, someone that wasn't an appreciative guy or jealous girl.

I glanced over to my right, and my eyes immediately focused on three very familiar people. Iggy, Ella and Fang.

Ella came by often, and sometimes Iggy. But never Fang.

They immediately saw me, and headed my way.

_  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll  
Never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)  
_

"Hey," I said, nodding coolly. Ella grabbed me into a hug.

"Must I remind you how amazing your job is?" She shouted over the music. I shushed her.

"What job? I'm just a party girl who came to the hottest club in town," I said with added emphasis.

"Sorry, I always forget I can't mention it when you're out here. But still!" I giggled. I loved my half-sister.

I looked up at the towering figures of Iggy and Fang. Iggy was next to Ella, with his hand on the small of her back. He gave me his usual smirk.

"Hey Max. Seems pretty busy here tonight."

"Pretty much. It is a Friday night, after all." I looked up at Fang, standing next to Iggy. I made eye contact, which he broke to look at my outfit. He raised an eyebrow before smirking at me.

"So this is your job..." he said. I punched him in the arm.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to bite the hand that feeds you?" He, of course, responded with an even larger smirk and a shake of the head. Bastard.

"So, gonna get us some drinks?" asked Iggy. Of course.

I gave a look at the bartender, and raised two fingers. She quickly made two drinks and handed them to me. I passed one to Iggy, then one to Fang. Our fingers touched, and there was a small shock between us. I wanted to reach out to him. But I didn't. That small touch made him seem more dominant, more present in the room. I realized how close, yet how far we were from each other.

_  
I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

Untouched  
And I need you so much

He just took the drink.

"So what do you do here?" Fang said in between sips. I shrugged.

"Dance, pretty much. Add life to the club. People just love to think that 5 girls would love to spend their nights partying with them." Speaking of this, Sophie came over to me, her blonde hair reaching halfway down her back. Her gold shirt sparkled in the dim lighting, paired with a gray mini.

"Hey Max," she said, reaching for the drink in my hands. I let her take it, and she downed the rest of it before setting it back on the bar. "It's about time you get back out there. Your..." she looked up at Iggy, Ella, and her eyes paused on the dark figure of Fang, "...friends can come with, if they want."

"No, I think we'll chill here for a while," said Ella, speaking for all three of them.

"Whatever," shrugged Sophie. She grabbed my hand, and pulled me back out over to the dance floor. With quick maneuvering skills, we were pushed into the crowd. I kept dancing, but I kept glancing over at Fang.

_  
See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)  
_

He was leaning against the bar, where I just was. He seemed disinterested in what was going on around him. Almost like he was sensing that I was looking at him, he made direct eye contact. I gave him a small smile, and he returned it. I could tell that he was impressed about what I was wearing, and I was embarrassed about it. He had never seen me like this.

I returned to dancing. A tall guy, looking around my age, was next to me. He smiled at me, and I gave him a sexy smirk. He had chestnut colored hair, and I couldn't help but notice through his shirt that he was muscular enough to be an Abercrombie model. His hands landed on my waist, and I set mine on his shoulders. We started to move to the beat of the dance music that echoed through the club

I glanced over at Fang. He wasn't looking at me anymore. He was looking at Josie.

Josie was another club girl. She had dark red hair that reached her waist. Her outfit was a green strapless shirt, and black short shorts. She was talking to Fang. She laughed, and reached out her manicured hand to rest it on his chest. His hand rested on her waist. They continued talking. Fang leaned down to say something to her. Then he looked over my way.

I quickly adverted my gaze and returned to dancing with mystery guy. I turned around and pulled him closer, so his front was against my back. His hands snaked around my waist, and my hands rested on his. We were moving back and forth fast, grinding to the beat of the music.

I looked off to the side, to the area next to Fang. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him still talking to Josie. Anger boiled up inside me. He glanced over at me, and then nonchalantly returned his attention to Josie. Not even caring that I was pressed up against some other guy and that I did this every night.

_  
I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

I pulled mystery guy even closer, if that was possible. Anger fueled me. I wanted to be touched. Now.

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
_

I let his hands move down to the inside of my thighs. Our hips were still connected, moving constantly. I let his hands move even more, relocating into my front pockets. Then my back pockets. His hot breath echoed in my ear, warming up my neck. I didn't think that I was letting a random guy touch me so much. I focused on Fang. I almost got to the point where I imagined that it was him pressed up against me.

_  
I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

After a good few minutes of me dancing/grinding and looking at Fang, he finally turned around and looked directly at me. He scanned over the situation. I could tell he was angry by the slight tension in his grip and the tightening of his jaw. He ignored Josie.

Good.

I turned my head to the side, letting my breath and Mystery Boy's intermingle. Flirtingly, I leaned my mouth over to his ear, letting him take in the presence of me. I slowly turned back to Fang.

I made eye contact with him. He was mad. His jaw was clenched, along with his fists. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were narrowed. Josie had completely lost his attention. His eyes radiated anger at mine. I just smirked, hiding how angry I was, my frustration over our lack of contact. Not just tonight, or today, but over the last couple of months, years. And this is how I was taking it out on him.

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

"Hey, this has been great, but I have to meet up with some friends of mine." Mystery Boy whispered in my ear. I turned around and touched his chest before nodding. He disappeared into the crowd of people with one last final wink.

I walked back over to the other end of the bar, hot and sweaty from the masses of people. I was trying to avoid Fang, but he had noticed me leave. He walked straight over to me.

The tension between us was huge, noticeable to everyone around us. He gave me one hard look, expressing his anger and frustration with me.

Before grabbing me viciously by the waist, and vigorously attacking my lips with his own.

Let's just say I returned the favor.

_  
Untouched, untouched, untouched_


End file.
